


Flannel Fantasies

by ChildofEmbla



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla/pseuds/ChildofEmbla
Summary: "You didn’t even think about it. You didn’t overanalyze it, you just did it, acting solely out of instinct. You stood on your tiptoes in order to reach his lips with yours, but he was too far out of range, but then he dipped down to meet you in a soft and gentle kiss. It was so tender, it was almost like he was afraid of crushing your lips with his strength.You let your hands trail up to his soft curly hair and pulled him further into range, deepening your kiss. "
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Flannel Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeliza/gifts), [Sammm005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005/gifts), [DreamyLey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyLey/gifts), [Deathlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlord/gifts), [Clawdzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clawdzilla).



> This is my first fanfic and first time writing smut, so please bear with me! 
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to my friends, who have been so kind to answer to all my midnight-text about how to bend "stroke" in past tense and correcting my grammar. Love you guys <3 
> 
> Mime-Adam makes a guest-appearance, go check out Zoeliza's mime-fic, now that you're at it:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426115

You were in a deep tormented sleep, your entire body writhed in terror, trying to run. A bead of sweat ran down your temple as you whimpered, twisting your head from side to side. A loud and piercing buzz went off and you leapt up in a sitting position, frantically looking around your room, your heart throbbed in your throat. You stilled as your eyes fell on the alarm shrieking at you to wake up. You smacked your hand on top of the clock, ceasing the uncomfortable beeping. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and rose, walking towards your dresser. You pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, a sports bra and a black t-shirt. You lifted your sweat-bathed white shirt over your head and forced on the sports bra, followed by the t-shirt and sweatpants.  
You glanced at the alarm, looking at the numbers: 05:03am. You bent over and reached for your running shoes, with one finger in each heel of the shoes, you paced through the door that led into the living room and headed straight for the front door. You tied your shoes in a swift motion and you sighed. Staring into the door, letting your hand rest on the knob for a moment. You took a deep breath, twisted the knob and walked out into the hall.  
***  
A run, quick shower and a change of clothes later, you arrived at the Colorado Springs Police Department - your workplace. You wore your civilian clothes today. Typically the women who worked out of uniform wore tight pencil skirts with tight white button down shirts, but you weren’t too fond of skirts, so you wore your blue denim jeans. Jeans gave you better room to run and move when you needed to. You had tossed on a regular black loose-fit t-shirt and some cheap knock-off Timberland boots. Your heavy boots thumped against the concrete stairs as you headed for the entrance. At this point you’d worked at the CSPD for about 2 years. You had just returned from a tour in Iraq with the armed forces and decided to work as a police officer and your now-boss had immediately hired you. 

You entered the cold, neutral building and walked through the halls. It was 7am and the night shift had just turned into the day shift, the building now buzzing with new life. Most of the people who worked here, you didn’t really know. Since your employment, you had mostly kept to yourself and only ever socialized with the few colleagues that you worked closely with, those being Ron Stallworth, Jimmy Creek and the secretary Nancy. You didn’t really like socializing with people. You felt uneasy, anxious with having too many people around you, hence why you kept to yourself and your few co-workers.  
You walked through a door and down the hall, headed towards your department’s location. As you turned a corner into the offices you bumped into a broad chest. Stumbling back, you gazed up at the tall man, whose chest you had just face planted into.  
“Oh, Phillip, I’m sorry! I should’ve looked where I-” you apologized, but he cut you off, chuckling.  
“Goodmorning Y/N, you alright there?” He asked. His dark voice always made you shiver. It was so rich, so calming. He cocked his brow, his chin slightly lowered and his gaze on your face, through his thick dark eyelashes. It almost seemed like he was analyzing your every expression. A strand of his dark curly hair fell in front of one of his dark, brown eyes. You had forgotten to mention Phillip Zimmerman. You had been working with him since your first day.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” You nervously laughed, looking up into his eyes. He was towering over you with his 2 meters, dressed in slightly loose jeans and a red and black checked flannel, with a light-brown leather holster sitting across his broad shoulders.  
He smiled at you as he lifted his large palm to let it rest on your shoulder and then it slightly fell down your arm, giving it a small squeeze. For a brief moment neither of you said a thing, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, something hung in the air between the two of you and neither could put a finger on it.  
Behind Phillip, Ron had begun to set up for the daily briefing.  
“Let's go see what Ron has gotten me into today,” he joked. Phillip was the only one who had never made you feel uncomfortable. There was this unexplainable force to him that just radiated warmth and safety. You both set out towards your designated desks, yours behind his, in the far right corner. The office was lit by fluorescent lights, but the many hours of officers smoking like a chimney during paperwork had stained the plastic, giving the room an almost yellow tint. The walls around the office consisted of large glass windows, allowing you to see any passerbyers in the halls and allowing the passerbyers to see you. 

“Goodmornin’ people! Let’s get to it.” Ron silenced the chitter chatter between the other officers present in the room and began the briefing.  
***  
The day had passed relatively trouble-free. Ron had talked on the phone with David Duke, the current leader of the local KKK. You had been working with the guys on infiltrating the cult. Ron Stallworth had phone-connections to the leaders, but had accidentally given them his own name. So when they expected him to show up to a personal meeting, it became troublesome that Ron was black. Ron had then recruited Phillip to take his name and infiltrate the group. Jimmy and yourself had the job of finding intel on the members of the cult.  
It was about 17:30 when Phillip, Ron, Jimmy, Nancy and yourself decided to pack up your things for the day and head for an after-work beer. It had become a tradition for you all to go to the local watering hole after work and talk about everything between heaven and earth.  
You drove there in two cars. You went with Phillip in his red pick-up truck and the others in Ron’s car. The ride was not far from the station - less than 2 minutes. Upon arriving at the bar, Phillip pulled the car into a parking spot conveniently right in front of the facade. You jumped out of the truck and headed for the entrance, Phillip following you, as your friends pulled into the parking spot behind the red truck. Without exchanging a word, as per usual, you went to save your usual booth for you and your co-workers, whilst Phillip went and ordered a round of beers.  
The bar was dimly lit, with a few lamps hanging from the ceiling. Smoke hung heavy in the air, giving the aura the same warm, nicotine-filled feeling as from the office you worked in everyday. Luckily, it didn’t bother you, as you yourself had a smoke once in a while. The bar was regularly visited by cops in general, due to its short proximity from the station. You recognized a few of the officers present, but you rarely made contact with them if you could help it.  
Ron, Jimmy and Nancy entered the bar and Nancy headed straight to you, sliding in on the dark brown leather booth and sat - as per usual - on your right side. You always sat on the end closest to the bar, facing the entrance. You had tried to brush it off as if it was due to your small bladder or you being the one to retrieve the drinks. However, the truth was different. You needed to have control, you had to know where the other people in the bar were placed, where they were headed, who entered, who were coming for you. 

“Wow, what a day!” Nancy said in a sarcastic tone, smiling from ear to ear. She had let down her long blonde hair, which she usually sat tied up in a tight, discreet bun.  
“Well, we really got ‘em,” you chuckled back at her.  
Your gaze fell back towards the bar, and your eyes met Phillip’s as he headed towards you and Nancy, with Ron and Jimmy at his heels. With a few large strides he stood at the side of the table, putting down a beer in front of you. Ron slid into the seat next to Nancy, then followed Jimmy and finally Phillip, who sat across from you. His dark golden eyes glistened despite the dull atmosphere and you were mesmerized by the vast oceans that were staring into your eyes, too. It was intense. It was almost like everybody else around you disappeared despite Nancy’s high pitched laughter nagging at your ears. 

But then you were forced to break the all-consuming connection, as a figure neared your table from the bar.  
Nausea filled your head as you saw him. It was fucking Andy Landers. You had suspected Landers of corruption for the past year, but you haven’t been able to prove anything yet. He was an asshole. Once, you received a report that a young woman had claimed that Landers violated her and you had worked tirelessly to bring him down. But when you got close, so fucking close, the woman had withdrawn her accusation. Your entire case had crashed.  
Landers walked straight towards you, he had a disgusting smirk peeking from under his moustache. You turned your head and looked at Nancy, as if she had just said the most interesting thing, really hoping you could disappear into the booth.  
Suddenly you felt his hips scooting into the booth, forcing you to slam into Nancy, who slammed into Ron. The entire booth went silent. You stared into your lap for a moment, frozen. Then, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He reeked of alcohol, nicotine and sweat. Your stomach turned at the touch of his other hand on your thigh.  
He leaned towards your left ear and breathed your name, his moustache and nasty breath touched your ear and all the hairs on your body stood up as uneasiness flooded your senses.  
“I think you should go home with me,” he muttered, smirking at you and gave your thigh a squeeze.  
You turned your head, your body filled with quickly arisen rage.  
“I think you should leave her the fuck alone,” Phillip intervened, pointing at Landers with a beer in his hand. A grave expression was on his face, it looked like he was about to pounce on Landers any moment.  
“Mind your own shit, _Zimmerman_ ,” he hissed back and rage flashed across Phillip’s face. He pounded the beer in his hand onto the table, making it foam over and spill onto the table. You could’ve sworn that he would start throwing hands at Landers so you quickly intervened, facing Landers.  
“Thank you so much for your offer, but I’m not interested.” You said in the most cold and neutral tone you could muster. Phillip’s large hand tightened around his beer, threatening to shatter it under his strength. A muscle in his upper lip twitched.  
“Oh, don’t play hard to get, I know your little cunt wants it,” he growled into your ear as his hand slipped further up the inside of your thigh.  
Swiftly you pushed off his hand, smacking it into the corner of the table. The hand around your shoulder disappeared, as he pulled his hand to his chest, rubbing the part that had hit the hard surface.  
“Fucking bitch!” He yelled in anger and the entire bar went silent. He lifted his hand up to strike you, but with your heightened senses you were quicker. You leaned back into Nancy, pulling your foot up from under the table and successfully planted a kick in his sternum with your big boots, pushing him off the booth and onto the floor. It had totally paid off wearing jeans today.  
He gasped for air, as your kick had pushed all air from his lungs. He got up on his feet and gave you a deadly stare.  
“I won’t forget this, _whore_ ,” he muttered as he turned to exit the bar.  
The people in the bar that had watched the scene turned back to their conversation and the buzz of multiple voices at once returned to life.

“That was fucking awesome!” Jimmy cheered, laughing and taking a sip of his beer. You pulled yourself away from Nancy and adjusted yourself back into your spot. You looked at Phillip who was staring into the table, clenching and unclenching his jaw in anger. 

Your heart rate roared in your head, as the sounds and people of the bar flooded your senses and overwhelmed you.

“I need some fresh air,” you muttered as you scooted out and exited the bar. The fresh, cold air of the outside hit your face and you took a deep breath, calming yourself. Not being able to come down from your high-stress post reaction, you started to pace down the street - really all you wanted to do was run the anxiety off. You walked a few steps, until you heard the door of the bar fling open and large boots hasting out upon the street.  
“Y/N! Hold up,” you heard Phillip yell after you and you halted, turning around on your heels hugging your arms in front of your chest. With a few of his large strides, he caught up to you, slowing the last step to look at you.  
“Are you okay?” he asked with real concern in his voice. He analyzed your every expression.  
“Yeah, I’m- I’m okay, thank you. I just need to walk it off,” you faked a smile up at him.  
“I just want to rip out his..” He started in anger, but halted. “Sorry I -” he paused again, looking at you, something flashed his eyes, but you couldn’t make it out.  
He wrapped his large arms around your back and pulled you into a long tight hug. At first you were surprised by this. You had worked with him for almost 2 years now, but nothing like this had never happened before. 

You finally let yourself relax into the embrace, letting your hands rest on his large chest. You felt his hands slide over your back, pressing your body further into his and you welcomed the warm sensation. You felt calm, safe, protected and hidden away from the world in his arms. His chin rested on the top of your head and you stood there, for a brief moment until he broke off, a hand rested under your chin as he lifted your head to meet your gaze.

You didn’t even think about it. You didn’t overanalyze it, you just did it, acting solely out of instinct. You stood on your tiptoes in order to reach his lips with yours, but he was too far out of range, but then he dipped down to meet you in a soft and gentle kiss. It was so tender, it was almost like he was afraid of crushing your lips with his strength. 

You let your hands trail up to his soft curly hair and pulled him further into range, deepening your kiss. Your eyes fluttered shut.  
His hand was still pressed into the small of your back as his other hand cupped your cheek.  
You felt the tip of his tongue press against your bottom lip and you parted your lips, welcoming an even deeper connection. As he kissed you, the need grew stronger between you, and the once soft and gentle kiss had turned into warm, greedy and demanding. You hummed in satisfaction against him.

He broke off the kiss, letting you both take a trembling breath, keeping your body flush against his.  
“Do you- uuhm.. ” he nervously chuckled and his hand on your cheek disappeared into his dark hair, his fingertips replacing the stray-away hair that had fallen into his face.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” you smiled and nodded up at him, finishing the unspoken question with an answer. 

You both turned around and walked back to his truck, his hand around your waist. 

The entire car ride to his place was rather short, how long, you didn’t really know. Phillip had his hand on your thigh, squeezing it gently and you let your hand rest on his. 

He swung the car into a driveway and slowly pulled the car up to a small house with a tiny porch. As the car stilled, he gave your leg an extra tight squeeze before he let you go. You jumped down from the high seat of the car, and waited for Phillip to come around the corner. He walked past you and headed for the front door, fidgeting with the small keys in his large hands. You followed him closely, keeping a faster pace to keep up with his giant steps.  
When he finally unlocked the front door, he smirked a subtle flirty smile as he gestured for you to enter the dark living room.  
Your eyes squinted, as you had trouble seeing in the dark house and you kicked off your boots. He followed you into the dark room and turned on a lamp hanging from the ceiling above an ensemble of furniture, kicking off his own boots. A brown leather couch and a sofa table faced a TV. The room was sparsely furnished - not unlike your own place. With the nature of your jobs, neither of you spent much time at home, so there wasn’t really much reason to spend money on such things.  
Your gaze, however, fell on a couple of framed pictures, hanging on the far wall between two windows. The pictures were mostly what you assumed to be of family and friends. You lifted your hand to let your fingertips gently drag across the frames, feeling the cold steel beneath your fingers.  
You could see Phillip out of the corner of your eye. He had sat himself on the corner of the coffee table, watching you like his prey, while you explored the constellation of frames. Your eyes paused at a large group picture. You searched for the face of Phillip and as you found what looked like him, you squinted. His face looked weird, deformed, oddly dark around his eyes and a wicked large Glasgow-like smile on his lips. You were confused as you stared at his odd features until… you realized what was happening in the photograph. Your shoulders began to shake in silent laughter, until you burst out laughing. 

You turned to Phillip with tears stinging in the corners of your eyes  
“What is _that_?”, you paused to laugh and inhaled a shaky breath “are you painted as a _mime_?” you pushed the last word through your teeth, as you fought another surge of laughter.

He looked at you, still an almost predatory expression in his entire being. His body looked like he was ready to pounce on you, his hands flexed - ready to grab you, his eyes checking your every move and his mouth - ready to do things to you.  
“I’ll tell you the story in the morning,” he smirked in a husky voice.  
You walked closer to him, still tears of laughter present in the corners of your eyes, as he suddenly grabbed your wrist and hurled you into his chest, still sitting on the coffee-table. He looked up at you, as you had become a few inches taller than him. The laughter that was present in your stomach just a few seconds ago, had disappeared, lust building instead. 

He let your wrist go, as his large palms reached behind you, grabbing your butt as he pulled you tighter into him. Your hands found their way to his soft hair once again, lightly tugging at it, making his face look further up at you, as you leaned in and kissed him with the same need and greed that you had shown each other outside the bar, returning to the intense caress.  
He groaned against you as his lips mashed against yours, as if he was trying to devour your entire being and you hungrily pushed back. His hands on your bottom dropped down to your thighs and in a quick motion, he pushed at the back of your knees, forcing you to fall into his lap and you straddled him. The sudden movement caused you to moan into him. He took this as an invitation and you felt his tongue push past your lips and into your mouth.  
Your hands still in his hair, now with fistfuls gathered and you tugged at it, effectively causing him to groan into your mouth with pleasure. You shifted your hips on his lap, feeling your clothed heated sex rub against his - also clothed - arousal. The sudden movement created a surge between you, effectively causing both of you to fall into a bottomless pit of desire. You felt his hand reach to roughly grab at your ass.  
Neither of you wanted to break off the kiss for air, so you both gasped erratically in the brief moments that allowed you to. 

“ _Flip_ , -” you moaned softly into him as your core had entirely liquified to gold, pausing as he silenced you with his mouth. You had never called him by that nickname before, but the haze he had sent you in made it difficult for you to recover the simplest of words. He chuckled at the new nickname.  
He shifted his hands back down under your thighs, holding you in place around his waist, as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He broke of the kiss and with his mouth, he trailed down your jawbone, your throat and into the crook of your neck, leaving small peppered kissed all over, until he took the soft sensitive spot on your neck between his teeth and sucked on it, bringing a soft moan to escape your lips. You left small kisses on his ear lobe as he carried you to bed. 

He let both of you fall down onto the bed, your back crashing with the mattress and Flip hovering on top of you. Your legs were still swung around his hips as his mouth left the crook of your neck, leaving you whimpering for his touch. He left a kiss on your collarbone as one of his large hands left your thighs and lightly lifted at the hem of your t-shirt. He raised himself up, pressing his palm into the mattress, right beside your head. With pleading eyes, he waited for you to accept his gesture.  
You immediately knew his intention and you let your fingers slide under the hem of your t-shirt, quickly pulling it up and over your head, tossing it off on the floor. Your hands seeked out the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them as if you had done it a hundred times. When the front pieces fell open with the last button undone, you saw his perfectly toned body. Under his skin, his muscles danced with the movement of his body, the same gorgeous freckles on his beautiful face, speckled his chest. You ran your fingers across his chest, feeling the hard tendons. He pulled his large buff arms out of the shirt sleeves and he looked down at you. You lifted your hands to grasp at his upper arms, but as you neared his arms, he took both of your wrists in one hand and tied his black and red checkered shirt around your wrists - effectively restraining you. He lifted your arms up above your head and pinned them onto the bed with his hand. 

For a quick second, all your insecurities flashed through your mind, all the anxiety threatened to fill up your every being, just like it had done in the bar, but with the touch of his soft, wet lips on your ribcage it all went away.  
“Do you” - he paused to plant a kiss on your sternum - “want” - another kiss on your  
neck - “me?” he whispered the last word into your ear in a dark voice, trembling with lust. He dropped his head into the crook of your neck, searching for that sweet sensitive spot. As he found it with ease his hips shifted causing his painfully hard bulge to stroke your swollen clit. Even under the layers of clothes this action made you cry out to him.  
“ _Yesyesyesyes_ ,” you whimpered.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, please, Flip!” you cried, buckling up against him, seeking more of his touch. 

He left your tied hands above your head and cupped your breast - still hidden away in the tight, confining bra. His other hand crept beneath you, tucking you closer to him and you felt his hand pulling at the clasp of your bra, until he successfully freed your breasts from their imprisonment. His hand on your covered breast pulled away, trailing down your side, while he withdrew his other arm from beneath you, before grabbing the now useless undergarment, pulling it up your arms to let it serve as further restraint along with the shirt. 

His hands didn’t leave your heaving bosom for long as he quickly returned to cup one in his warm and tender hands, taking your already stiffened nipple between the pads of his thumb and forefinger, lightly twisting it. The other mound was not left without attention for long, as he squeezed it with his other hand and planted a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on your nipple, causing you to moan out in surprise from the sudden touch, buckling into his hands, seeking friction as your desire and need for him heightened. You felt him gently bite at the stiffened peak. 

In your frenzied, lustful haze you let your hands run into his hair, but you squealed from surprise when he left the caress of your boobs to yank your hands back above your head. He kept his hands on your wrist - definitely bruising them, as he thrusted his clothed bulge against your concealed entrance - making you writhe beneath him.  
“Be..” He thrusted against your hips again “.. a good girl.” He thrusted harder against you this time, catching your moan with his mouth as he kissed you roughly. Had it been any other man, asking you to submit like this - you would have kicked him in the groin, but his words made you completely liquify beneath him, wanting for his praise, wanting to please him. He broke off the kiss, both of you gasping for air.  
“So will you be a good girl?” It wasn’t a question, it was an order and his words made you come undone beneath his gigantic frame. Without even having touched - or seen him, you already knew that he was huge. You could tell from the strain of his arousal. 

“ _Yesyesyes_ , I will be good, I promise,” you moaned, submitting yourself completely to him.  
“Good girl,” he grunted, completely engulfed in an almost animalistic need. 

He let go of your wrists and pushed himself up on the back of his heels, sitting there between your legs, looking at you spread in front of him. He tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of your jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper so incredibly slowly that you didn’t know if time itself had stopped. He then tucked his fingers into the pants at each of your sides, swiftly pulling them down to the midst of your thighs. 

You felt his digits ghost over your panties and you hummed in anticipation, closing your eyes to brace for impact.  
“No, no. Open your eyes, baby girl,” he murmured.  
You let out a shuddering breath as his digits hooked around the crook of your soaking undergarment and pushed them to the side. You obeyed his order and you opened your eyes to look down at him.  
“You look so fucking hot,” he grunted as he palmed his confined bulge.  
He began to rub small circles around your clit with the pad of his thumb and you mewled softly beneath him. Your hips automatically bucked up at his touch, seeking more friction.  
Your brows knit together in pleasure as you kept your eyes glued to his dark and lustful. With a quick motion he pushed two digits inside of you, plunging knuckles deep into your core. His large fingers were instantly glazed in your juices. He curled them inside of you and widened them, stretching you out, eliciting a wanton moan from you. He pulled slightly out of you, immediately thrusted back and curled his fingers to meet that sweet spot. In response to his fingers inside of you, your walls clenched around him.  
“Hmmm, you’re so fucking tight for me,” he hummed and he placed a tender, wet kisses on your inner-thigh, slowly making his way to your wet core. He licked a broad, long, wet stripe along your slit before his tongue plunged in between your folds, grazing against your swollen nub. As your hips jutted up from the bed to meet his mouth, your shoulders dug into the mattress and your knuckles went white from clasping at the sheets. His kiss-swollen lips puckered around your clit and you struggled to keep your eyes on his. He still had you hypnotized with his own amber orbs, never letting go of yours. He wrapped his free arm around your thigh, pushing your legs the tiny bit extra open as the pants around your knees allowed.  
He expertly groaned against you, letting the vibrations of his grunts spread through your nerves like rings in water and drowning in the rising pleasure you moaned through your gritted teeth. As he found rhythm between the deep plunging and curling of his fingers and flickering at your sensitive nub with his tongue, your breath became more jagged, erratic.  
“Are you gonna cum?” he grunted. “Are you gonna fucking cum?” he asked again, his deep, dark voice vibrated against you, causing you to let out a breathy moan.  
“Mhmm,” was all you could muster as waves of please rippled over you, so, so fucking close.  
“Fucking answer me,” he roared into your sex.  
“ _Yesyesyes ohfuckyes_ , Flip, please. I’m SO close,” you cried out. With each and every move of his fingers, mouth and vibration from his grunts you neared the edge incredibly fast. At this point the pleasure had engulfed you so much that you had to shut your eyes.  
“Then cum for me,” he smirked. The pace of his movements sped up, thrumming his intention for you to cum _hard_. He watched the pleasure soar in your face. Your composure shattered as you went over the edge. Hovering in euphoric pleasure, your entire being hummed. His mouth left your clit to level with yours as his thumb flicked your nub, sending you into a feeling of ecstasy.  
As your body came around his fingers he caught your whimpers with his mouth, letting you taste yourself on his lips. He continued to stimulate your clit through your orgasm and he moaned into your mouth as he palmed and rubbed at his bulge. He led you through it, rubbing you through the aftershocks of your climax, as you descended, crumpled under him.

When you returned to consciousness post-orgasm, he pulled his fingers out of your swollen pussy to shove them in his mouth, to taste your juices on his fingers. Your body trembled beneath him, panting for air and through your shaky inhales, you laughed through your exhales, a feeling of relief and relaxation running through your body. His hand returned to the mattress in order to steady him on top of you and he leaned down to kiss you. You immediately parted your lips to welcome him in and your tongues battled back and forth.  
“Flip-” you were caught off by his mouth silencing yours. “Flip, please let me.” You moved your head to the side to break off the kiss, looking up at him with pleading eyes. His dark chuckle gave you the signal you needed, his acceptance. You needed to give him the same relief and relaxation he had given you. He moved off of you and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for you. With the restraints you struggled to slip off the pants that still hung around your knees and slipped your fingers under the waistband of your panties.  
“No, keep them on,” Flip ordered. You nodded to acknowledge his request. You scooted out to the corner of the bed and pushed to stand up on your feet, still shaking from your orgasm. You quickly moved over to him, falling to your knees between his thighs as you gestured to him to release you from his shirt that was still tightly wrapped around your wrists.  
“No, you’re a clever girl, you can figure it out,” he shot you a teasing smirk. You nodded with a flirty smile perking on your lips, accepting the challenge. With both of your wrists forced together, the first challenge was to unbuckle the belt around his waist. However, with a few swift movements of your wrists, you had undone his belt and unzipped his jeans. You gently pushed against his muscular chest with your much smaller hands, silently begging him to lay down. He followed your lead and laid back onto the bed and as you hooked your hands into the waistbands of his jeans and his boxers, he pushed his hips off the bed, allowing you to wiggle off the remaining of his clothes down his thighs. 

Flips painfully erect cock sprung free of his clothes, a bead of pre-cum already visible at the tip, as you pulled the pants off of his feet. You lightly grazed his large member between your hands, you spread the bead down the underside of his cock with the pads of your thumb, feeling it twitch beneath your touch. He moaned and bucked his hips slightly, desperate for more friction. You parted your lips and took him in your mouth. He groaned as his large pulsing shaft twitched, engulfed in your warm wetness and you bobbed your head over him.  
He pushed himself back up into a seating position, placing his grand hands on the back of your head. The sensation of his fingertips gently present at your scalp sent waves of tingles through your body. You hummed from the sensation, sending vibrations through your mouth and around his cock.  
You felt the tip of his dick nudging at the back of your throat, causing you to gag on his size. His former gentle hands on your head, balled into fists, grabbing your hair and you quickened the pace. At this point your clit was throbbing yet again and it begged for attention.  
“Touch yourself,” he hissed at you through his gritted teeth, almost like he had read your thoughts. Your hands dropped between your thighs and a long finger ran over your covered, wet slit and you moaned in pleasure from the touch. He took your moan of pleasure as an invite, and he shoved your head down over his cock, pressing your nose into his dark pubes. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, taking quick gasps for air through your nose as you struggled to accommodate him. Saliva filled your mouth as you focused. You pressed your digits harder into your swollen clit, your orgasm was already building.  
The lack of oxygen had you dizzy, so you pulled away from his length, gasping for air.  
“You look so fucking hot on your knees, do you know that?” Flip groaned through gritted teeth, his eyes grazing over your body. From your fingers circling your pussy, to your chin covered in saliva. You returned to gape over his dick and his hips bolted in surprise, burying himself deep into your mouth again. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip, mixing with your own spit and the salty taste growing in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks around him, sucking harder as your tongue circled around the head of his throbbing cock.  
“Yes-” he moaned, “you’re such a good - _fuck_ \- girl,” he grunted and you purred from the praise. You were close to your second orgasm of the night and you could tell from the pebbles of sweat on his forehead and chest, that he was, too.  
You pulled away, back in, then out and then in again. Listening to him hissing in pleasure drove you over the edge, coming and clenching on nothing, as your screams stifled on his cock while your fingers circled roughly around your clit. The vibrations from your silent scream finally drove him over the edge, too. He shoved your mouth down around his cock with one powerful palm on the back of your head. He roared as his orgasm flooded his body as well and hot strings of salty cum shot down the back of your throat. You blinked away the tears in your eyes and met a satisfying sight. His head lolled back unto his shoulders, brows knitted together in pleasure and eyes shut tightly. “Oh fuck” he whispered and let go of your head. You slowly pulled away from his sensitive member and you coughed, the strange sensation of sticky liquid in your throat.

Both of your chests were heaving as you gasped for air, struggling to come back to reality. You realized you were stuck on your knees, as your second orgasm had effectively put your legs out of use for the time being. You wiped the drool off of your chin using Flips shirt, that was still restricting your wrists and your eyes met his. You both chuckled at each other. He leaned down to meet your lips in a soft, breathy kiss as he lifted you up from the floor, hands supporting your arms. Your legs were still shaking, breath heaving as he guided you to straddle his waist. You placed your hands behind his head, letting your hands graze his scalp. He fell back unto the bed, bringing you down with him, as you laid on top of him. His warm hands caress the curves of your body, sending shivers through your body. 

“You’re so _fucking_ gorgeous,” he sighed, between kisses.  
Heat rose to your cheeks at the compliment and you couldn’t help but smile. Flip broke off for air, but your lips longed for him. You trailed his jaw with small kisses, appreciating every single bit of comfort he gave you. The tiny beads of sweat, let you taste his salty skin, but you didn’t cringe at it. You wanted him to fill every bit of your senses and he hummed at your touch. You felt a hand at the back of your head, gingerly tugging at your hair to switch your attention to his face. He stared into your eyes for a moment, before he met your kiss-swollen lips in a passionate kiss.  
For the first time you noticed the sensation of his bristle beard against your soft chin. His warm lips enveloped, engulfed and hid away your own as he hungrily intensified the kiss. He popped himself up on one elbow, to bring himself closer to you. You lowered yourself down flush to his chest, your breasts flushed against him. Your hands, still tied together, rested on each side of his jaw, desperate to prolong this moment. His hands reached for your back and he enveloped you in a tight warm hug. You melted into his touch. 

He slowly twisted his body with you to the side, letting you lay on your back on the bed, while he shifted on top of you, never breaking away from your connection. You moaned into his mouth, as you felt his erection already stroking your over sensitive cunt. He pulled away for a brief moment, to finally pluck off your soaked panties. He leaned back on top of you and left wet, lazy kisses across your jaw. Your legs returned around his waist, silently begging for him to fill you up. He slowly kissed his way from your jawline, to the crook of your mouth, your cheek, your temple and finally he let his sweaty forehead rest on yours. Both of your hot breaths trembled as he slowly invaded your entrance. He waited for your body to relax around his girthy member. Your hands were still slung around his neck, hugging him into you. He slowly inched himself into your core and he dropped his head to the crook of your neck. Him being considerably taller than you, meant that he needed to crook over your body, making you feel small and protected beneath his giant frame. He gently sucked on the skin of your neck as he pulled out of you, to thrust into you again. Your eyes rolled backwards into your head as another wave of intense pleasure rolled over you and you clenched around him elicited a wanton moan from Flip, vibrating into your skin. He still had an arm beneath you, hugging your body up into his warmth.

You felt his free hand ghost over your collarbone before it rested on your throat, with two long fingers on your jaw, he turned your face to him. For a few thrusts you just stared at each other, nothing else existed but the two of you in this silent moment. His warm, wet lips strangled yours once again and he deepened his thrust, diving impossibly deep into your core. You cried out into his mouth from the pleasure and your hands around his shoulders reached for fistfuls of hair. You whimpered into his mouth, your third rough orgasm building at a rapid pace. Beads of perspiration from his skin dropped onto yours and your sweat mixed as you moved against each other.  
“Flip, I’m - I’m -”, you tripped over your words, your thoughts in a hazy, yet frenzied, mess. “ _I’m so close_.” you whispered into the crook of his mouth, panting desperately.  
Flips brows knitted together in concentration, as he reached his adjacent second orgasm. You clenched hard around his shaft and he throbbed at your velvety, warm walls. “You’re so fucking tight for me,” his voice trembled, thick with lust. “Are you gonna cum for me?” he hummed at you.  
“yes yes yes, please Flip - FUCK,” you whimpered. With a sudden force, your release slammed through your body. The hand around your neck squeezed a little bit tighter, not enough to choke you, but enough to keep your eyes on his, keeping you present in the moment. You arched your back, your stomach pressed into his as he continued to thrust himself in and out of you and you cried out his name in euphoria.  
“Fu- FUCK,” he hissed. You moaned and you felt your wetness seep down the backs of your thighs. Flip returned to the spot on your neck, that had now turned sensitive from the many kisses he had caressed you with there. For a moment he quivered there, prolonging the moment of your walls impossibly tight around him.  
Then he continued to move, undone by your fire, your wet heat engulfed him and caressed him to the point of insanity. He bit down into the soft flesh of your neck, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to draw blood to the surface. He quickened his pace, thrusting merciless into you. He plunged with deep thrusts into you when he reached his peak. 

“ _FLIP_!” you screamed through the aftershocks of your violent orgasm and your hands tightened their grasp of his har, eliciting a deep moan from him.  
A deep animalistic groan tore out from deep inside his chest, as he seated himself deeply into your sex. His release surged through him and you felt his cock throb and pulsate inside of you as he shot strings of hot cum into your core. He held there for just a moment as he lifted his face from your neck, to meet yours, looking for signs that you were okay. And you were. You found yourself in pure bliss and relaxation and you shot him an exhausted smile. A relieved expression flashed his face and his lips brushed yours, just long enough to inhale your breath and you pulled him down into you, seeking a more passionate, deep kiss.  
You began to roll your hips against his to help see him through his orgasm and he breathed a wanton moan against your lips. Your legs shook convulsively beneath him, your cunt highly oversensitive, but you were determined to see him through his peak. His hand around your neck loosened and he slid it behind your head, tugging you closer into the kiss. He followed your rhythm, slowly taking charge as your sore legs failed to move you any further. As he came out of his frenzy he slowed the pace, eventually holding still. 

He slowly pulled out of you and threw himself back on the bed, completely spent and tired. Your own legs collapsed into the mattress and your hands flopped onto your stomach. He turned onto his side and untied his shirt around your wrists and massaged the sore skin for you. You looked up into his eyes and you both smiled at each other, sighing in satisfaction.  
“Will you lay with me?” he murmured, looking shifting his eyes between yours and your mouth. You happily nodded and scooted into his warm embrace flinging your leg over his hips, melting around his frame. His long arms hid you away from the world once again. His lips rested at your hairline, leaving small kisses against your sweaty forehead. You fell asleep there, safely buried with your face against his heaving chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> I would love to hear what you thought about this one-shot!


End file.
